The Republic Reborn- Dawn of the Young
by DarkSuperHunter
Summary: Over a thousand years after the fall of the Empire, a Galactic Civil War ravaged the galaxy. Only a short ten years later, new threats from outside and within the fledgling Republic threaten to destroy everything in the Galaxy as we know it. This is part one of a three part set.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue-Tykis

**Author's Notes: This is based off of a Star Wars tabletop RPG that I ran with a few friends of mine. Once we finished it, I decided to put the shenanigans of one of the most epic campaigns I have had the pleasure of running into a fanfic. Rates and reviews are ALWAYS welcome. and of course I don't own Star Wars... though I would like to have all the money I could get from owning it.**

* * *

Chapter 1

We pick up our tale over one thousand years after the battle of Endor and the end of the Empire. The Galaxy had just been through the turmoil of a Galactic Civil War that ended ten years ago and most of the Galaxy is still rebuilding. The Galactic Civil War brought all planets to the brink of extinction and ushered in a new area for a reborn Republic. Jedi and Sith have set aside the old doctrines and work towards a hesitant peace after almost having all traces of both civilizations wiped out. The war was brought to an end with unearthing old starships and tech left over from the Empire, Rebellion, and other long dead factions. In commemoration for the end of the war, two super ships were being constructed by the Republic with assistance from all races and planets. The first is based on an old Imperial Star Destroyer lay out, but will be three times as large as the largest of those fearsome ships and will be named the Redemption. While the other is a similarly massive Mon Calamari ship dubbed the Deliverance.

In the wake of the Civil war, there has been a massive surge in pirating and slavery across the galaxy. The republic is allocating all available resources to this endeavor including the training of soldiers and construction and repurposing of ships to fit the task. In the spirit of continued progress, shortly after the Civil War ended, the Republic sponsored a program to explore and colonize a section of space through the unknown sector called the Charybdis corridor.

We begin our tale with a group of newly recruited and trained soldiers on the planet of Belnar, recently repurposed as the main military training and command center for the region. Sergeant Gardener is overseeing the final training battle scenario with the two teams with the highest results during training. On one side is a number of humans led by a sly looking Rodian. While the other team was a hodgepodge of people from different races, there was the bird like Mrlssi named Krssl who was a Jedi, along with fellow human Jedi Seleya. They also had a Draethos tech specialist by the name of Thola Durr. And finishing off their group is sniper Borsk, a Bothan marksman. Sergeant Gardner watched on in anticipation waiting to see who would come out on top.

The battle began with an opening salvo from the humans while the Rodian stayed back only using a pistol and keeping his hand towards one of his belt pouches. Seleya charged forward, lightsaber drawn. Borsk took aim and managed to take out one of the humans with his first shot. Krssl moved forward with his lightsaber out but he used the force to throw one of the humans into another one of the humans. Thola stepped forward and fired a glancing shot to one of the enemies. At this time, the Rodian stepped forward, took a shot at Seleya, which she deflected with her lightsaber. While she was distracted by deflecting the blaster shot, the Rodian pulled a grenade out of the belt pouch that he had been resting his hand on and threw it between Seleya and Krssl. The explosion knocked Krssl back but catapulted Seleya forward, who managed to roll and spring back to her feet, robes singed and smoke rolling off her back. The Rodian was terrified at the sight of the Jedi woman in front of him. He tried to fire another shot from his blaster but Seleya pulled the blaster from his grip ad held her lightsaber at his throat "Do you yield?" The Rodian still terrified managed to squeak out a small "Yes" before passing out. Gardner watched on as Seleya turned around to see all the rest of the Rodians squad were on the ground 'dead'. This was a training simulation, there was a field negating the lethal effects of the weapons, including the grenade. They weren't gonna have their new recruits killing each other, they weren't the Hutts.

Gardner slowly clapped in recognition of the party's victory before he addressed them "Congratulations on completing your training, excellent teamwork skills and combat prowess. I look forward to overseeing your first official mission as part of the Republic." With that he turned and disappeared from sight of the party. Everyone that was in the battle got the rest of the day off to recover and the next day the victorious team gathered at the command center to await their first mission as a team. The team were chatting when Sergeant Gardner walked up and coughed, waiting for their undivided attention before addressing them "Your first mission will be to the planet Tykis, on the far edge of the Charybdis Corridor. It is a newly established colony that just went dark, this should be a routine mission since the humidity of the planet screws with the electronics, so we will be taking replacement parts just in case that is the problem. I will be accompanying you on this mission to evaluate your performance." Gardner gestured behind him "And this will be our ride." The ship in question is a battered freighter that has been repurposed by the Republic for use in the various operations that are needed. This freighter did not have a name painted on the side, just faded words saying "Catch me if you can." Which apparently didn't help the previous owner all that well, if the carbon scoring from blaster fire was any indication.

As Sergeant Gardener and his team boarded the ship, they could tell the interior compartments have undergone extensive renovations. As the rest of the party claimed their bunks, Gardner went to the cockpit and initiated takeoff procedures. Even revamped by the Republic, it took 4 days to get to Tykis. The ride there was uneventful, the Jedi spent their time mainly in meditation. Thola worked on the ship, maintaining and optimizing the systems the ship had. Borsk checked all his weapons, including his beloved sniper rifle.

When the ship dropped out of hyperspace, the party was all crammed into the cockpit of the modified freighter. By this point, the two Jedi were piloting, Thola was on Communications and Navigation and Borsk was on what little weapons they had. Gardner first turned to Thola "Getting anything on comms?"

Thola shook her head "No, I'm getting absolutely nothing." She visibly shook from the thoughts of what possibly would make them not transmit anything. Krssl and Seleya took the ship down and landed on the platform set up as a landing pad. As the party cautiously walked down the ramp, they saw no sign of movement anywhere. Sergeant Gardner addressed the party, "Okay, heres how we are going to do this, Seleya, stay with the ship make sure she is ready in case we need to leave in a hurry. Everyone else with me, and stick together, no one goes alone here." The party nodded at the orders that were given.

As the party made their way through the silent town, they passed by a couple dwellings that they decided to check out. The first one they inspected was empty, some moldy food on the table indicated that the residents left mid meal. The second dwelling they got to told a different story. The front door looked like it was ripped off of its hinges and thrown clear across the dwelling. There were deep gouges cut into the walls, floor and ceiling. The most unsettling thing though was the blood that marred most of the furniture and walls of the common area. There were other sporadic dwellings that were torn apart but the majority of the dwellings were empty. The party proceeded to the center of the town which held the largest building in the settlement. The front doors of the building were shredded and left in pieces of the foyer. The party split up at this point. Thola, Krssl, and Gardner went upstairs to clear out the second floor and access the computer room while Borsk trailed off and investigated the only room that connected to the foyer on the first floor. Borsk stalked up to the double doors, his rifle at the ready. One of the doors was bent in on itself so he pushed on the other one. It took some force, but he was finally able to get it open.

Borsk found himself in the middle of what looked like a courtroom and meeting room. There were personal belonging scattered everywhere and what looked like benches and other heavy objects were braced up against the doors. Borsk stepped further in and saw that on the walls to his right and left were large holes that were torn from the outside along with a multitude of gouge marks all around the opening. A small object caught Borsk's eyes, it was a small rag doll that was covered in blood. Borsk frowned as he studied the doll, a mixture of sadness and rage came over Borsk in waves followed by immense confusion. What the hell happened here. As Borsk turned to leave he saw something written on the wall in red. Borsk stepped closer as was able to read out one word "Goresh." Borsk had never heard of that term before anywhere before. Upon closer inspection he found that it wasn't written in paint, but in blood.

Meanwhile upstairs, the rest of the party found the server room and was able to get in. This room appears to have been untouched by whatever has been tearing this town apart. Thola found an open terminal and was able to access it. She found out that the communications tower had indeed been malfunctioning, moisture from the humidity has been screwing with the circuitry. The last few entries notate that some kind of creatures were attacking and people were going to hold up in the town hall and in the mines. Thola was also able to find a map that detailed the layout of the town, along with directions on how to reach the farm and the mine. The party reconvened in the main foyer, where Thola shared with Borsk the info that she gathered from the computers, Borsk in turn told them about the holes in the walls and the word 'Goresh'. Everyone shook their head as no one had ever heard of that word before.

The party then proceeded out and managed to find a hover work truck that had been left unmolested. Sergeant Gardner started it up and everyone piled on, first heading to the farm to check out the communications array. They saw that one of the panels on the tower had been removed and is sitting next to a box full of tools. After Borsk, Krssl, and Gardner made sure the area was clear, Thola moved in to inspect the communications tower. There was definite deterioration on some of the circuits, but it looked like someone had replaced the circuits enough to get it to work, but didn't get to turn on the array to use it, or close up the panel. While Thola was busying herself on the array, Krssl was taking the time to explore the area trying to find out what the hell happened here. Krssl came across some drag marks and blood streaks that appeared to be headed towards the mine. When Thola announced that she had the communications tower up and running, Krssl went back and said "Hey, there are drag marks and blood streaks heading towards the mine. We should keep on the alert, who or what ever did this might still be here." Gardner nodded in agreement "Good eyes there, Krssl. Everyone, keep an eye out we might not be alone. Mount up." Everyone piled up onto the hover truck and headed to the mine.

When they arrived at the mine, they turned the truck around, pointing it towards the town just in case they needed a quick getaway. The party inspected the mine entrance and saw the ground had been torn up but a lot of traffic, but none of it seemed to be newer than a few days old. The party noticed the same gouges they saw in town all around the entrance of the mine. The party carefully stalked into the mine with Gardner and Krssl leading the way, Thola following close behind them and Borsk taking up the rear, all of them with weapons at the ready. The main shaft led a decent ways into the mountain before coming to a junction that featured a large set of double steel doors that had gouges in them and was bent in on itself, but not broken. Gardner tapped on the door lightly and called out "Is anyone in there, we are soldiers from the Republic and we are here to help." They heard shuffling on the other side of the door and then heard a low hoarse voice call out back "Be quiet or they will hear you."

Krssl stepped forward and spoke in a low voice "I am a Jedi, you can trust us and we are here to help you." The man on the other side said back "I can't budge the door open."

Gardner looked at Krssl "Can you move this?"

Krssl studied the doors for a moment then looked at Gardner "Yeah I think so, but he needs to move to a corner, this will probably fly."

The man spoke at this point "There are four of us total here, two are children."

Gardner swore at this point "Shit, only four? There were over a hundred people at this colony. Get all of you back to a corner and be ready to run, this is going to get a lot of attention. Borsk, get back to the truck and get it running, we are going to need a quick escape."

The party heard more shuffling coming from the other side of the door before they heard the man say "We're ready."

Krssl held out his hands and closed his eyes in concentration. A few moments later they heard groaning and then the door flew off and collided with the opposite wall. Before the dust even settled, a scraggly looking man and woman came out holding 2 young girls, the oldest not any more than 6. Right as the colonists stepped out of the room, everyone heard a loud shriek that rebounded all around the cavern.

"RUN!" Gardner shouted, letting everyone go first and him bringing up the end. Krssl started slowing down, since his people are incredibly short (on an average of about 1.5 to almost 3 feet tall.) Krssl was picked up by Gardner himself. Krssl was able to see what was chasing them. They were creatures that had reverse jointed legs with three claws on the feet and a long chitnious body that ended with a curved plate covering the head that had a jaw with serrated teeth that was also complemented by a set of mandibles on either side of its mouth. The creature also sported a long tail that ended in a vicious looking spike at the tip. The creature also had three vicious looking claws on each hand. And there was a flood of the creatures pouring after them. Krssl looked up to see support beams bracing the ceiling. Krssl reached out with his force powers and started pulling support beams down. Krssl managed to collapse a part of the tunnel and give them a respite though the party could already hear the creatures digging rapidly.

The party reached the hover truck and loaded up the colonists, Thola hopped up next and helped Krssl up and last but not least Sergeant Gardner joined Borsk up in the cab. As the hover truck bolted off, Gardner got on the comms and radioed Seleya "Seleya, get the ship ready to leave, we are being pursued by multiple unknown hostile creatures." Gardner heard Seleya respond "Roger that, the ship is ready to go, though there are a few of them already popping out of the ground here. Nothing I can't handle."

Borsk saw multiple creatures pop out of the ground and swerved to miss them. He didn't know how much punishment the truck could take, but he didn't want to chance it with having civvies with them. While the hover truck rocked and bounced, the male colonist lost grip on the little girl that he was carrying and she tumbled away. Without even thinking, Thola reached out to grab the child and managed to hold on while Krssl held on to Thola, making sure they didn't lose them both.

The hover truck barreled up to the platform, where Seleya just cleaved one of those creatures in two with her lightsaber and used the force to throw another one off of the platform. Borsk, Krssl, Gardner, and Seleya moved forward to protect Thola and the colonists while they got on board. Once they were on board, Borsk and Gardner moved on to the boarding ramp and layed down covering fire so the Jedi could get on. Krssl and Seleya bounded onto the ramp as the ship started to take off. As the ship started climbing, they could see hundreds of the creatures swarming all over the landing pad.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope you guys liked the chapter. To help keep in mind, the characters run by the players at this point are Krssl, Thola, and Borsk. If anyone has any questions or comments/concerns please feel free to ask.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Lannik

**Author's notes: I appreciate everyone's patience in waiting for this chapter. More of the party's personality and discription shines through in this chapter, how your guys like it. as always, Rates and Reviews are welcome. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 2-Lannik

The party ambled into Sergeant Gardners quarters where the meeting table is located on their little ship. They had just managed to escape Belnar and they managed to get the survivors of the attack settled in and calmed down. Once everyone sat down at the table Gardner asked for a status update. First Thola advised that they were making full speed for Belnar and had relayed the after action report of what happened on the planet. After she advised the party of this Krssl stood up "I've spoken with the man and woman about what happened. Apparently, the creatures came from the sky riding in the pod-like things and started swarming everywhere. They managed to seal themselves in the room we found them in. Apparently they had been hiding there for over a week. It is a good thing we found them when we did, they were dehydrated and close to death. They are resting now and should make a full recovery soon."

Gardner thanked Krssl for his status update and Krssl sat down. Gardner turned to Seleya and Borsk who examined the corpse of one of the creatures that had been brought on board. Borsk spoke first "Well this creature is unlike anything I have ever seen before. It has an exo-skeleton covering most of the body. It's rear legs bend the opposite way of our legs."

Seleya spoke up at this point "Not even in Jedi lore have these creatures been recorded, which leaves me with a lot of concern."

Gardener nodded his head at the information that has been revealed. "We will need to inform the commander about this information upon arrival. Good work out there, we could have lost people back there but everyone kept their heads. Thank you all, dismissed."

The rest of the party exited the Sergeants quarters and went about their duties. Borsk took first rotation as pilot and Thola was on communications. Krssl meditated in his quarters while Seleya decided to speak with the survivors more in an effort to help them through their loss and traumatic experience. The children were strangely quiet and the adults were still in shock over what happened. While they didn't say much, they listened to Seleya as she spoke words of comfort and safety now that they were speeding away from Tykis.

Upon arriving at Belnar, the Republic soldiers escorted the survivors away to have them processed and relocated while Sergeant Gardner escorted the party to the main complex of the facility for immediate debrief with the commander of the base, Commander Garrel. When the party entered the meeting room, one side of the table held the Commander and his senior advisors. While the party explained everything that happened to them after landing on the planet, the Commander and his advisors remained silent. After they finished their tale was when the commander spoke. "You have displayed good judgment during this mission and we are thankful that you managed to escape to relay this information to us. We will be taking the matter further from here. The alien corpse will be removed from your cargo bay immediately for study. You are all relieved and are off duty for now. I ask that you remain planet side as you should expect another mission within the next few days. Dismissed."

The party exited the meeting room relieved that the debrief that they had been dreading for the past couple days was over. The party split at this point to unwind from the mission in their own ways. Seleya and Krssl went to the Jedi temple for meditation and practice. Borsk went to the firing range and Thola retreated to her barracks and used her datapad to access the popular social networking site that had become popular in recent years. While she brought that up, she decided that she wanted to see what information the Republic had on her so she decided to hack into the local network. She was able to access her own information to find that the identity she had given them had been correct. While she was honest about most parts, there were other things that she would rather keep to herself, like the fact that instead of being 18 when she left her home planet, she was in fact 16. As she was confirming information, she was suddenly terminated from the connection. While Thola was trying to figure out what the hell had happened, in walked another Draethos. Except this Draethos was male while Thola was female. He walked right up to her and said "You should be more careful about hacking into classified information madam, especially when you are accessing info about your own profile."

Thola was stunned at how efficiently the Draethos was able to terminate her connection and track her down. As he walked away, she decided that perhaps it was time for her to get to know this particular Draethos. Thola retieved her other datapad and proceeded to set up proxy locations before hacking in to the system again. This time she searched for Draethos stationed planet side. Since Draethos rarely left their home planet, only two names appeared. One name was obviously hers while the other was under the name Omal. She then proceeded to access the social networking site to see if he made one. Which interestingly enough he did. Thola hacked in and changed his profile information. Making sure to put in that he was interested in males for intense sexual encounters. Next she found a profile of a male Fargul and sent messages to him using Omal's profile extending offers for sex. Finally, she changed the information to reflect that Omal was in a relationship with said Fargul. Yeah it was mean, but it would definitely get Omal's attention.

While Thola was 'flirting' with Omal as tech specialists do. Borsk was at the firing range honing his skills. After he used up his first power pack, Borsk noticed that a human had set up in the lane next to him. Borsk had done well, but he took time to line up his shots. The human rapidly shot and had done as well as Borsk. After he used his power pack, he turned and smirked at Borsk. Borsk smirked back, clearly accepting the challenge that the human opened up. Borsk hefted his rifle and rapidly fired in succession, doing even better than before. After he used up the power pack he returned the smirk to the human. Clearly upset the human turned to Borsk and poked him in the chest. "You think you have what it takes, I challenge you in the arena. And this time you won't have your friends to carry you this time."

* * *

Borsk did not like this upstart human but would gladly accept this challenge, he stepped forward and put himself in the human's face. "You're on human, just don't cry when I beat you." Borsk grabbed his gun and walked past the human heading for the arena. The human followed suit. They took up positions at opposite ends of the arena, each intending to use distance to their advantage. Borsk fired first and scored a hit on the human, but it did nothing more than score his armor. The human fired in response and the scorching hot bolt whizzed past Borsk's head, sizzling some of the fur that covered his head. Borsk braced his rifle and carefully took aim, firing for his head. The human managed to duck at the last minute, avoiding the pain that would have come from taking a direct hit from those deadly bolts of laser fire. The fire fight continued for a couple minutes till finally, Borsk went prone and fired 3 successive shots, all landing in the center of the humans chest, knocking the human down and out. Borsk stood up, brushed himself off and walked over to the human. As he stood over the human, Borsk leaned down to make sure he was heard "Don't pick a fight you can't win." The fear and defeat was obvious in the human's face as Borsk turned and walked away. The lethality field of the arena would make sure that the human would live, doesn't mean it didn't hurt like hell. Borsk knew because he had about a half dozen burn marks from the firefight of his own. Borsk left to get his wounds attended to, confident that that was the last time that he would be challenged by that particular human for a while.

* * *

The morning was interrupted by the call for the entire party to report to Commander Garrel. The party made their way to Commander Garrel's office. Once everyone arrived, The Commander addressed them. "We have received word that there have been abductions from the planet Lannik that coincide with reports of possible slaving ships operating from the planet as well. Your orders are to stop any and all slaving operations that you do find. Capture would be preferable but our main concern is that these illicit operations cease at once before Lannik removes all of their support from the Republic. I do not need to stress the importance of this operation is. Sergeant Garrel is going be going with you on this mission as well. Your ship is ready for departure, please leave ASAP. Dismissed."

The party hurried to collect their belongings from the barracks and boarded the ship. In less than an hour, their freighter was leaving Belnar's orbit on course for Lannik. There was an air of gloom over the party during the two day journey to Lannik. Everyone knew the seriousness of the mission and that their timing would be critical.

Upon landing at the designated landing pad, they were met by the commander of the local Lannik security force, Kova Naan. "Thank goodness the Republic has decided to help us. Things have been getting bad here."

Krssl steps forward first "How bad is it getting?"

Kova deepened the frown that was on his face "Bad, at first the abductions were only during the night and happened once a week. But recently, we have abductions almost every day and people are even being taken during the day." There was a considerable amount of worry and anxiety in Kova Naan's voice as he was depicting what was happening to his people.

Krssl nodded in understanding before he spoke "We are here to help your people, whoever is doing this will not be allowed to continue."

Kova nodded and advised that anything they need he will do his best to accommodate them. Borsk asked to see the ships at their disposal, a Sergeant escorted Borsk to the hangers. Thola was escorted to the central computer room for the sector that has had the most abductions to see if the cameras caught anything relevant. Seleya and Krssl decided to depart for one of the other sectors that have had an excessive amount of abductions.

Seleya and Krssl were only able to interview a couple people, most people were very leery about talking to outsiders, even Jedi. What they were able to find out was that a shuttle had been nabbing people off the streets and flying off. Unfortunately for as little information they were able to obtain, it took all day.

Thola found little information from the camera circuits. Over half of Lannik was devastated during the civil war and restoration efforts have not made it to Lannik yet. Local restoration restored the main city for the most part but the camera system that used to blanket most of the planet is depressingly lacking and was only able to capture small clips of a few people being dragged into a shuttle before disappearing off camera. After finding the depressingly small amount of information that Thola found, she decided to head to the head quarters of the local law enforcement and military forces. There she invoked her position with the republic to gain access to their radio frequencies in case another abduction happened.

Thola was on her way back when she started getting the feeling that she was being watched. She quickened her pace, trying to get where she was going quickly, to get to safety quickly. She was around half way there when she decided to look back trying to see if anybody was following her. Even though the streets were more empty than was comfortable, she could not see anybody following her, but she wasn't a soldier, she was a tech specialist, she was there to mess with technology not shoot people or catch kidnappers. Thola honestly preferred the company of computers and technology more than anything else. As she turned to continue her trek back she almost tripped over Krssl standing there, from his demeanor he had been standing there for a while. "Are you alright Thola?" He asked her with the common demeanor Jedi had.

Thola nodded "Yeah, just felt like I was being watched." Once again looking over her shoulder, unable to shake the feeling of being watched. Krssl nodded at her statement "It is well that I found you then, we shouldn't be travelling alone, come we should report back and give our findings." Krssl walked with Thola, which was comical since Krssl only stood to around her knee height, Mrlssi did not grow to be very tall.

* * *

Borsk was slightly disappointed at the condition of the fighters that were available, all of them had seen better days and even the ones in better condition looked iffy at best. Borsk took one that looked like it wasn't going to fall apart and started flying over the planet, scanning for ships, transmissions, bio-signs. Anything that could tell him where the slavers were basing at. Borsk spent the day unsuccessful, having very little success. He concentrated his efforts on the destroyed half of Lannik. As Borsk skimmed over the miles and miles of rubble that blanketed the surface, he started to give up hope of finding anything that night when he got a blip on his sensors detecting metallic objects. As Borsk passed over, it seemed that they were ships. He did a second flyby to get a better look. He could definitely tell they were ships and operational at that, he was able to see movement but wasn't able to discern what exactly it was. As he did one more flyby he saw the slavers he was looking for. People were being led onto the ships in chains. Borsk's presence did not go unnoticed as they seemed to be hurrying, some even pointing to his fighter. Borsk raced back to the base, radioing ahead the location and requesting ships to be readied to stop them.

* * *

Krssl and Thola just returned when Seleya radioed them over the comms, advising them that Borsk had found the base but they needed to move quickly to catch them. Krssl and Thola raced to the hanger bays to show troops loading onto a number of what could be classified as ship jacking freighters. They were designed to attach to the hull of an enemy vessel and either cut a hole or hack into the airlock controls giving them entry onto the ship. Seleya, Gardner, and Borsk stood outside of one, ready for combat. Krssl and Thola hurried over and everyone boarded the freighter, almost immediately taking off, barely letting the ramp close before speeding off. Borsk relayed what he saw briefly to the rest of them before he was cut off by one of the pilots. "Sir, the enemy ships are leaving the atmosphere." Sure enough the Slaving ships had just broken through into space. The Republic and Lannik ships raced to close in on them. They caught up and opened fire, disabling the slaver ships thrusters and hyperdrive. Making absolutely sure they cannot escape from them. The ship jacker the party was on flew up and attached to the airlock on the closest ship. Thola used her datapad and hacked in, opening the airlock and giving them a foothold on the slavership.

Krssl and Seleya led the troopers onto the ship, speading out over the deck they boarded onto. Noting that besides a few slavers that were stupid and tried to attack them, there wasn't much on this deck. There was stairs going up and then going down. The party kept troopers at the airlock to protect their ship so some bold slavers doesn't get the bright idea to steal it and fly away. They first went up a deck to find the computer core, which Thola happily hacked into, gathering full control of the ship and getting schematics of it too. The schematics showed that these were a pair of three deck ships, the top one housed the cockpit and most of the major systems, the second deck was mainly for crew housing and the entirety of the bottom deck was designated as cargo bay. Cameras showed that all of the slaves were crowded into the cargo bay. Thola decided to stay up at the computer room with Sergeant Gardner and a couple troopers while the rest headed down to the cargo bay. Thola decided to make use of the control she got by broadcasting to the cargo bay and the other ship, "H-Hello, I've taken command of your ship and unless you want me to vent the atmosphere you will lower your weapons and surrender." Thola could not see what was happening on the other ship, but on this ship, she saw all of the slavers laying down their weapons and putting their hands in the air, knowing defeat was inevitable. Thola then got a transmission in from the other ship. "Who the hell is this?"

Thola nervously answered "I…It's Thola." Thola heard laughing from the other end, "So you are the one that took over my other ship, well conrats, they were stupid anyways, come on over Thola, if you dare." After that the transmission cut out.

After making sure the troopers had things in hand the party boarded their own ship and headed for the second one.

Now that Thola had access to the other ship, hacking into this airlock was a breeze, not like it wasn't all that hard last time, but hey it shaved a few seconds off as she got control of the airlock and got them entry. Gardner took Thola and Borsk to the computer room while Seleya and Krssl took the troopers and set up, the cargo bay had doors on either side of the bay so Seleya and Krssl covered them both making sure to leave the enemies no chance at escaping.

Gardner, Thola, and Borsk met little resistance getting to the computer room. As Thola hacked in she was able to get camera feeds that showed a similar scene of a cargo bay full of slaves but there was something different this time. In the exact middle of the bay was a human holding a female slave and pointing a blaster pistol at her head. They were surrounded by a ring of slavers who pointed their guns at the slaves, ready to fire. Thola covered her mouth in shock as she exclaimed "Oh my god, they are going to kill the slaves."

At hearing Thola, Seleya and Krssl decided to burst into the cargo bay,lightsabers out but not activated. Troopers stormed in after them, setting up a line behind the Jedi but not firing. They were greeted with the same scene that Thola saw. The human in the middle spoke first, directing his words at Krssl, who happened to burst through the door he was looking at "Not a step closer or me and my boys open fire."

Krssl kept an impassive face, knowing that showing emotion could end up in a fire fight. "This doesn't have to end in bloodshed, you are surrounded, there is no escape."

The human scoffed in Krssl's face "Please, I hold the bargaining chip here, Now where is this Thola, I would sure love to meet her."

Krssl was going to handle this, Thola didn't need to get involved anymore than she was, so he used his Jedi powers to influence this man. "You do not need to see Thola, you will deal with me."

Instead of instantly complying as he should have, the human instead became very angry "Don't play those ridiculous mind games with me Jedi, bring me Thola NOW. Or this pretty little whore dies." He adjusts the woman he was holding on to and the blaster pistol to get his point across.

Thola flew from her console, running as fast as she can to get down there before people get hurt. She burst forth, causing most of the people holding guns to point them in her direction. She held up her empty hands to show that she had no weapon. "Alright, you wanted me here, now what do you want?"

The human had a look of disgust on his face as he addressed Thola "You are one ugly SOB aren't you?" He was referring to the fact that besides being different shades of blue, Draethos didn't have lips, so they tend to look like they have an over bite.

Thola ignored that comment, painfully aware of the perilous situation they were in. "You wanted me here, now let them go and give up."

The human chuckled "I wanted to see the face of the person who managed to hack in and take over my ships, doesn't happen often so I wanted to make this occasion special. As for going quietly, that's not going to happen, cupcake."

Thola decided to push the issue, hoping to make this man see reason "Right now nobody has died, so we can make a deal, but you kill someone and I can't guarantee that you live this out. Same goes for your men."

At Thola's words, the slavers started looking amongst themselves trying to decide what to do. One-by-one, they each dropped their guns and kneeled down, choosing to live over dying in a blaze of blaster fire. The human leader was beyond angry at his men throwing down their arms "Pick those guns back up, I didn't tell you to lay down arms." When he got no reaction, he sighed in defeat "Fine, you win… Thola, but I won't forget you, ever."With that he threw down his blaster pistol and shoved the girl away from him. Once she was away from him, troops rushed in and cuffed him and carted him away. The party breathed a sigh of relief that it was finally over. They returned to the ship the boarded with and departed back to report to Kova Naan.

After advising him of what had transpired, he thanked them profusely for their service and instrumental help in capturing the slavers "I can't thank you enough for what you did for our people, maybe our citizens no longer have to fear leaving their homes anymore."

After the party updated Kova Naan, they rested for the night and left for Belnar in the early morning, Hoping for some well deserved rest after what they had been through.


End file.
